


Devotion

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [47]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Class-Divide Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “I do feel let down, O’Brien.”





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts by Delphine.

“I do feel let down, O’Brien.”   
The words cut her like a knife. The pain it caused to know that her mistress had felt this, even for a second, after so many years, confidences shared and all of her devotion; it was more than O’Brien could bear.   
“M’Lady, I would never abandon you, not in this life or the next.”   
Cora desperately searched her face for any signs of deceit, but found none. She embraced her faithful Lady’s Maid, kissing her forehead. Her voice shook.   
“I would hate to lose you, Sarah.”   
At the sound of her name, O’Brien wept.


End file.
